


Reasons to Wake Up

by dreaminginside



Category: Topp Dogg
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bjoos everywhere, but i tried, i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginside/pseuds/dreaminginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blinds in their apartment let in too much light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons to Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate summary I'm trash and pro bullied me into a bjoo

The blinds in their apartment let in too much light.

Yoonchul sighs when he wakes to the yellow light filtering directly into his eyes, and once the damage is done there is no reversing it, no matter how hard he tries to block out the beginnings of consciousness into his side of the pillow. In retrospect it isn’t really his pillow anymore, he thinks, gently moving Taeyang’s face away from where his boyfriend was occupied in leaving a trail of drool on his neck.

Taeyang generally sleeps like the dead and it never fails to amaze Yoonchul, smiling at the sleeping figure even though he wants to grimace at the feel of dried sweat on his skin, extricating himself from the sheets to stumble into the bathroom. The tiles are cold on his feet, and he shivers as he turns the stream of water as hot as it will go, hoping their water heater is feeling agreeable for once.

Yoonchul likes his showers as hot as he imagines the flames of hell to be.

The steam rises up from the stream and Yoonchul rests his head against the wall under the head, letting the burning drops sift through his hair in an attempt to wake him up. He lets his eyes droop shut again under the rhythmic droplets, and is nearly asleep again when the creak of the curtains against the rod shocks him out of it, nearly banging his head against the wall when a hand skates down over his ribs.

He hates how the sleep rough laugh that escapes Taeyang’s throat still makes him shiver, lips twisting into an begrudging smile as he feels Taeyang’s head rest between his shoulder blades, hands settling lightly on his hips.

There’s a moment of silence as Yoonchul moves forward to allow the stream to cover both of them, Taeyang humming softly as he rubs circles over Yoonchul’s hipbones. This is also a morning ritual of sorts, because no matter how early or quietly Yoonchul wakes, Taeyang always seems to find a way to scare the hell out of him by slipping in the shower with him.

“Good morning,” Taeyang finally murmurs, lips moving softly against Yoonchul’s neck, hands curling just a bit tighter around Yoonchul’s hips as he leans heavier against Yoonchul’s back. Yoonchul sucks in a breath and thinks it’s much too early in the morning for these kinds of things, mind barely ready to comprehend having to go to class in and hour let alone _taeyang taeyang taeyang_. 

“You don’t have to be up, you know,” Yoonchul murmurs at last, peeking an eye over his shoulder to only see a wet mop of hair, feeling Taeyang’s grin in his neck rather than seeing it. “Wouldn’t it somehow ruin your street cred to be up so early with a nerd like me?”

“You talk too much,” Taeyang mutters instead, sliding a hand up to Yoonchul’s shoulder to turn him so his back is against the wall. Yoonchul doesn’t say anything, just lets Taeyang move him as he wishes, smiling slightly as Taeyang leans up so their mouths barely touch as he speaks, eyes bright and focused on Yoonchul. “The guys on the street wish they could get up early to see the same kind of view I do.”

Yoonchul sputters as Taeyang presses their mouths together, sliding his hands up from Yoonchul’s face into his hair, threading his fingers through the damp strands and pulling. The water runs hot between them and Taeyang licks the stray droplets from Yoonchul’s lips, Yoonchul’s eyes fluttering shut as he ticks his finger over the bumps of Taeyang’s spine. 

Taeyang’s mouth is hotter than any shower Yoonchul has ever taken, warm and familiar, and he thinks it really says something for how long they’ve been together that he doesn’t even care that he tastes like stale coffee and not quite four hours of sleep. Taeyang is Taeyang, and that’s enough for him.

Taeyang sucks Yoonchul’s bottom lip into his mouth as he kisses him lazily, his blunt nails scratching at Yoonchul’s scalp in a way that is both incredibly distracting and unfair. Yoonchul groans and reminds himself to stop confessing every little thing that drives him crazy just because Taeyang asks with those dark eyes that make Yoonchul forget his reason. Yoonchul blows a sharp breath into Taeyang’s mouth as he rolls their hips together, grinning a small victory to himself as Taeyang hums lowly, scratching his nails down Taeyang’s back. 

He thinks, yet again, as Taeyang opens his eyes to send him a shit eating grin, that it is much too early in the morning to be this turned on.

“My turn,” Taeyang mumbles as he breaks their kiss with another pressed to the corner of Yoonchul’s mouth, over the curve of his jaw, following an errant water drop down Yoonchul’s throat and under his collar bone, biting over already purpling marks from the previous night. 

“You might want to bite your fist or something,” Taeyang grins as he nips at Yoonchul’s hip, absentmindedly sucking a bruise right below the bone as his hand strokes the skin of Yoonchul’s inner thigh. “Don’t want to wake the neighbors.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Yoonchul manages to get out, though he wants to die when his voice breaks on the last syllable, Taeyang’s tongue doing something that makes Yoonchul’s eyes roll back in his head. Yoonchul claps one hand over his mouth and buries the other in Taeyang’s hair, wet and unstyled and falling over his eyes in ways are probably made five hundred times more attractive by the fact that his dick is currently halfway down Taeyang’s throat.

The thought sends his head spinning again and he has to muffle a groan as he meets Taeyang’s eyes, practically hearing one of a stock of comments about him being a cute blushing nerd, but then Taeyang does a thing with his tongue that has Yoonchul seeing stars again, and he doesn’t really care.

He almost begins to wish the water would fill their whole bathroom to drown him as his knees begin to go weak, knuckles white where they grip Taeyang’s hair and he can’t help but be as intensely fascinated as always. Taeyang’s eyes are locked with his through wet lashes, and comes what is probably embarrassingly quickly, what little energy there was leaving his body.

Yoonchul wipes his thumb across Taeyang’s lip as he slips down to his knees, and Taeyang simply grins.

“How about we spend a little more time in bed this morning?”

Taeyang’s eyes are dark, the same eyes that tear Yoonchul apart and make him spill all his secrets, and he just can’t bring himself to say no. He can afford to lose a little nerd cred for not showing up for sociology.

...

That morning, they find out Yoonchul can fit his whole fist in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this trash all of everything is appreciated!


End file.
